The Consequence of the Witness Stand
by CattyLou934
Summary: Hermione Granger finds herself to be a witness of the defense in the trials of Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. What she says in those short five minutes will have a greater impact than she could ever have imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **

**Hey guys, I'm very new to actually publishing stories on , so any constructive criticism of my work would be greatly appreciated! **

**I have loved the pairing of Hermione and Draco for a while now, but could never seem to find a fic that described how I think Draco would be after the war. Most are about him being some kind of uber confident "sex god", but I really wanted to move away from that stereotype of Malfoy and write something I felt to be more real. **

**As I said, I am very new to this, so I can't even be sure I'm doing this right but, anyway. The first chapter is short and sweet. **

**(p.s. J.K. Rowling is my saviour; all the characters etc. are hers.)**

The Consequence of the Witness Stand

Chapter 1: Pen-ultimatum

Hermione Granger lay awake staring at her plain white ceiling, thoughts flowing rapidly through her mind. It was finally here. The trial of the Death Eaters began tomorrow and she did not know if she would be able to bare the reminders of friends who were dead due their twisted actions. Hermione was only making one official contribution to the trial. To the shock of many, to ensure Draco and Narcissa Malfoy were cleared of any previous crimes.

It was common knowledge that the Malfoy family had fled during the battle of Hogwarts and turned their backs on what many called 'the dark side'. Hermione and Harry had already discussed how they would explain Narcissa's complete change of allegiance. Although Harry would have to explain the excruciatingly long and complex story of Voldemort's horcruxes and how Harry had managed to survive the Avada Kedavra curse for the second time, it would be worth the wait and numerous questions and confusion, to allow the truth to be known by all. After Narcissa's declaration that Harry was 'dead', when she knew perfectly well he was alive, this gave Harry the chance he needed to destroy Voldemort, ultimately freely the wizarding world from the most dangerous dark wizard of all time. In Hermione's eyes Draco's Mother was deserving of her freedom.

However her train of thought fell swiftly onto Ron and his outright refusal to contribute anything towards the trial. Despite her pleading and particularly lengthy explanations of why it as right that they should be defending them; Ron would not even partially accept her reasoning and couldn't understand why she would possibly want to help them out after all she had been put through. Ron's narrow mindedness was one of the reasons Hermione was beginning to regret the spur of the moment kiss they had shared in the Chamber of Secrets during the battle. Hermione had being staying at the Burrow ever since and day by day the awkwardness between Ron and herself grew tenfold. He had not mentioned anything to her since they had arrived back.

Hermione had assumed he would pluck up the courage soon enough, but months on and he had still made no effort in showing his feelings. However, when she really delved into the deepest crevasses of her mind, she wasn't so sure that she wanted that to happen now. Their constant bickering and Ron's slow minded comments infuriated Hermione and, as much as she loved Ron in a brotherly, friendly way, the feelings she thought she had felt in the past few years may have just been, in hindsight, an over-extended childish crush.

Turning to the cold side of the pillow, Hermione's mind further drifted to the boy she was defending tomorrow. He had protected Harry during their hunt for the Horcruxes, and was going to explain this to the Wizengamot tomorrow. She pondered who was now chief Warlock, and how many members of the Wizengamot would be present, although she knew full well it would likely be all, part of her hoped that the turn out would be less, just to calm her nerves.

Her mind fell swiftly back to the boy in question. She knew that Draco had truly been envious of her throughout their school years. He wanted to be as clever as her; he wanted to be as quick-witted. But unfortunately although Malfoy was not stupid, or slow, he was never as good as Hermione. She beat him in every exam. The only way Draco could feel superior to her was using his 'high' blood status to mock her 'low' blood status. Hermione saw it now. But blood purity meant nothing. Most, if not all, wizards or witches who were serious about enforcing a hierarchy were currently in Azkaban or dead. Although undeniably there were still some pureblood wizards who would prefer their sons and daughters to marry only within the 'sacred 28'.

Hermione was curious to see what the war may have done to Draco. During sixth year on his death sentence from Lord Voldemort to kill Albus Dumbledore, she saw him slowly becoming more dishevelled and eventually looking so exhausted his skin seemed to have become grey by the summer term. She could hardly imagine what a year in Malfoy Manor following Voldemort's orders, being a low rank death eater and watching people, herself amongst them, being tortured would do to him. From what she remembered he had looked even more frightened when she had seen him at the manor.

Hermione knew that Draco had just stood there and watched her being tortured by his mad Aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange. However Hermione also knew that Draco was incapable of preventing it, watching this torture was forced upon him. If he had tried to stop it, she was positive that Bellatrix would either have hexed him, or tortured her even more cruelly, or both. In addition to this it would have fully revealed their identities. She could not be sure that this was the process in Draco's mind at the time, but she didn't feel Draco deserved to be sent to Azkaban for his 'crimes'. Draco was only but a victim of circumstance.

Turning over once more, Hermione glanced at the clock that read 3.20am. She could hear Ginny breathing deeply beside her but other than that the house was deadly silent. Taking a shallow breath and squeezing her eyes shut, Hermione tried to relax; eventually falling into an uneasy sleep filled with dreams of death eaters, unforgivable curses and the dementor's kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **

**Apologies, the latter half of this chapter is very dialogue heavy and descriptive of what you already know, but I feel it necessary. But I enjoy reliving the story, so I hope you do too!**

**It's a long ol' chapter, sorry about that. (There might be a few mistakes, I really do try my best but sometimes they sneak in there) **

**Please review or favourite or anything of that sort, I still have no idea really how any of this works but I am trying my very best. **

**And of course I own NOTHING, J.K my gal this is your world. **

Chapter 2: The Trial

Waking at 7.30 am, Hermione was surprised she had managed such a lengthy sleep in comparison to her sleeping regime for the past few months. She saw Ginny's bed was empty and assumed breakfast must be on the table already.

The usual aromas smelt at the burrow had been missing for the months that Hermione had been staying here. Mrs Weasley had taken to spending all day wandering around the house in her pyjamas, pretending to clean, still mourning the loss of Fred. Hermione was sure that she was still in denial about it all. There were a few half empty cereal boxes on the table and some milk but no sign of Mrs or Mr Weasley.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Percy and Bill were sitting around the table talking lightly. George was evidently still upstairs. He had become unusually quiet since Fred's death, as expected. However no one knew a way in which to comfort him, many attempts had been made but there was no such luck in reviving him from his dream-like state. No one had even attempted discussing the re-opening or running of Weasley's Wizards Wheezes.

As she was leaving for the Ministry with Harry and Mr Weasley at 8.30, she was glad to leave the breakfast table at 7.45, as the conversation still seemed to be limited to discussing people's dead relatives or stories from the battle. Hermione used some straightening potion on her hair, put on her pencil skirt and blazer, and lightly did her makeup. She was going to stand confidently in that witness stand today and she had to feel her best.

After apparating directly to the Ministry, Hermione's heart finally began to pound. She felt a steady, gentle hand resting on her shoulder.

"Stay calm and don't panic Hermione, we've got everything planned out, remember?" Harry reassured her.

With half an hour before the trial started, the three went to see Kinsley Shacklebolt, the new Minister for Magic. Harry and Ron had already secured positions in the Auror office, higher up than any regular applicant would ever hope to achieve. With their jobs beginning the following Monday it only seemed fitting to visit the Minister to finalise all the details.

As they knocked and were told to enter, Kingsley stood up from his desk and shook hands with each of them.

"It's great to see you all here today, I'm so glad you're all helping out with these investigations" said Kinsley boldly. "I just thought I would let you know that the reconstruction of Hogwarts has been successful over the last three months, with ministry employees and specialist magical building repairmen and women ensuring the castle will be safe to return to as of this September. I am obviously aware that you will not be completely your N.E. Harry, and neither will Ron, but Hermione have you given some thought as to what you would like to do?"

Hermione stared blankly at the Minister.

"Surely, Minister, there isn't any room at Hogwarts for us to complete our N.E. , you'll be taking in new first years and the sixth years from last year will presumably want to continue and I assumed that you couldn't possibly have the-"

"-Miss Granger" Shacklebolt interrupted "We have built an extension to the castle with enough extra rooms for a fair few 7th, or 8th years-whatever you would like to call yourselves- to return. Though they are not split into houses, it will just be one large common room to share between everyone returning in your year."

"Wow, Minister that sounds incredible! I would love to go back to Hogwarts, I really need my N.E. and I'm not entirely sure what I even want to do when I leave school. That's why I hadn't really made any plans yet. Will I receive a letter or not?"

"With such short notice, we can only send you a copy of the standard book and equipment list, but you know the usual drill, Hogwarts Express, 9 and 3/4, 11 O'clock." Hermione nodded in recognition.

Hermione's brain began to overflow with ideas and possibilities for her unexpected year at Hogwarts. A whole year of studying ahead of her, and in addition to this a small part of her was happy that Harry and Ron would not be there to pester her for help with their homework. It still baffled her that the restoration and extension of Hogwarts had only taken 3 months! She and Harry had visited right at the beginning, where the magical cleaning process only took 5 days. Times like these reminded Hermione of how grateful she was that she could be part of the magical community.

"Anyway, Potter…" continued Shacklebolt turning to face Harry.

Hermione's mind drifted off once again, not listening to a single word Kinsley was saying, she was going back to Hogwarts! AND she was going to complete her N.E. ! This almost made her forget about the trial entirely. Almost.

As he finished up his speech to Harry and they shook hands in agreement, he looked up and boomed 'shall we proceed?' Gesturing towards the now open door; Hermione, Harry and Mr Weasley filed out and began making their way to the elevators.

As the elevator slowed, Hermione's heart began to race. Public speaking had never been her strong point, and she was so worried that she would mess up or embarrass herself. As well as all of these things making her brain vibrate with nerves, the outcome of the people she was defending was making her even more apprehensive. As Shacklebolt dodged past the three of them and swung open the endearing, black door, silence fell upon the court room.

Swiftly, they entered and took their seats. Hermione saw the defendants sitting along the front bench, barely recognising Draco. They locked eyes and she quickly averted her gaze. She noticed he wore smooth robes of darkest black which contrasted magnificently with his pale skin and sharp edges of his jawline. His hollow cheeks and pale pointed face more defined than ever from the nerve-racking months spent awaiting the trial. Muffled whispering began again; talk of this trial had been all over the daily prophet, so attendance was much higher than usual.

The sound of Kinsley's hammer hitting a woodblock struck silence in the room once more. He had obviously appointed himself head of this particular, high profile case.

"Thank you for your patience, we will now begin the second trial of, Lucius Malfoy, and the first trials of Narcissa and Draco Malfoy all suspected of either death eater activity or allegiance with He Who Shall Not Be Named" he announced.

"Defendant number 1, Mr Lucius Malfoy, please come up to the stand."

The whole crowd visibly stiffened as Lucius Malfoy stood up. The way he began to move across the room made it look as if he were completely inexperienced in the act of walking. As he sat down clamps automatically shut around his ankles with a loud thud. Hermione saw Draco flinch at the sound.

"Mr Malfoy," Kinsley started, causing Hermione to regain consciousness of the situation currently in hand, "You have made it clear to us, that you have much information about missing death eaters, which the Auror office would find most useful. You have asked to give us this information in exchange for your freedom. We have accepted most terms discussed in your previous trial."

"Most?" Harry whispered to Hermione with a quizzing look, what had they changed?

"We will not allow you complete freedom." Kingsley stated.

"Firstly, you must not leave your home for the next sixth months. You are to have no wand, and a magical detection charm will be set above your house until your time is served. You are to have no visitors to your house accept family. However if said family member is known to have been associated with the death eaters in either wizarding war then they are not permitted to visit. Finally, you will pay damages to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in addition to what you have already given, do you understand?"

Lucuis Malfoy raised and then lowered is head, ever so slightly, giving Kingsley recognition of his understanding.

"Well then," pronounced Kingsley, "you may begin."

At this statement Lucius look terrified, his jaw visibly shook as he began reeling off names, occasionally interrupted by Kinsley saying 'Dead' in response to some of the names he had given.

After what felt like hours, he finished with a look of upmost relief on his face.

"Very well Mr. Malfoy, please return to your seat, but be aware that if this information comes of no use to us then you will be returning to Azkaban for leading a false trail."

Lucuis turned visibly paler, if that were even possible and nodded once again.

Kingsley's eyes circled the room and fell on Harry. Hermione's heart felt like it had dropped to her stomach. This was where Harry would speak, and tell the wizarding world exactly how he had defeated Voldemort. In the past 3 months, Harry had refused interviews and had explained it to nearly no one. The only people that fully knew were the Weasley Family and the remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix, as Hermione and Ron had been able to explain.

There had been no publications of the story, of any kind. There had been many guesses but these theories could never compare to the truth.

"Mr Potter, if you would" Kinsley nodded toward the stand.

As Harry rose from his chair and began making his way to the stand, Hermione once again looked over at Draco, thinking back to the beginning of sixth year, when he had boasted openly to his Slytherin friends of the task Voldemort had given him. The boy that sat before her now was dilapidated and seemed to be wasting away.

The swagger he once possessed so profoundly was long gone. Although in many ways he seemed a smaller man, Hermione felt he may now have an understanding of the injustice many face in the world today, wizard or muggle, so who knew, maybe he had grown as a person.

Harry gave a slight cough to emphasise his presence at the stand, it was only for Hermione's sake really. She must have been the only person in the courtroom not to be ogling at him.

She turned her head, gave him and wide smile and a slight nod, and he proceeded.

"Last year, Me, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley set out on a mission to kill Lord Voldemort, and were ultimately successful."

This gained some cheers from the crowd.

"However, none of you know how it really happened. Few people knew his secret, but it was discovered by Albus Dumbledore during my sixth year at Hogwarts and previously by Regulus Black, younger brother of Sirius Black, in the first wizarding war."

The people in the courtroom were visibly leaning toward Harry, some even going so far as to rise off their feet to get a closer look.

"Voldemort made 6 horcruxes. Well, thought he made…" then Harry gave a slight laugh.

Only a few people in the stands gasped in horror. Most people looked puzzled. Firstly, because they did not know what horcruxes were, and secondly because Harry Potter was now chuckling about Lord Voldemort, Hermione assumed the laugh was an attempt by Harry to relieve some of the tension, but it only increased it tenfold.

"I am assuming most of you do not know, so I'll explain. A Horcrux is an object into which someone has sealed a part of their soul. This can only be done by the 'supreme act of evil', murder. The night at Godric's Hollow, Voldemort had come to kill me, as a prophecy had stated that I would be the one to know power he didn't. Turns out that power was being able to love but anyway, moving on; he couldn't kill me because my Mother's love created a kind of shield between me and Voldemort. So when he used the killing curse on my mother, part of his soul broke away; I've never understood it fully, but Dumbledore did and that's what matters. And that piece of Voldemort's soul, latched on to the only living thing it could find, which was me."

People were staring open mouthed at Harry. Hermione could tell that their rehearsals had paid off, because Harry no longer looked nervous, but like a great weight was off his chest.

"So from last summer, Ron, Hermione and I were hunting Horcruxes. As the only way to actually kill Voldemort was to destroy all the separate parts of his soul first. At this point we were searching for four things that had special value to him; Slytherin's locket, Ravenclaw's diadem, Hufflepuff's cup and Nagini the snake. His school diary which Dumbledore later discovered to be a Horcrux, I destroyed in my second year, and Marvolo Gaunt's, Voldemort's Grandfather's, ring was destroyed by Dumbledore."

The room was silent and the air felt almost palpable.

"During the battle, I witnessed Severus Snape being murdered by Lord Voldemort and Nagini the snake. Once they had left, Me, Hermione and Ron rushed into the shrieking shack, and saw a kind of silvery mist coming out of his mouth and nose, it wasn't a liquid or a gas, a silvery wisp is a better way to describe it I suppose. He told me to take it. So Hermione instantaneously conjured a flask, and I collected the silvery stuff. He told me to take it to the pensieve. As I watched Snape's memories, I learnt that he had been loyal to Dumbledore and Dumbledore only since the murder of my Mother; he was in love with her you see. He had been looking out for me during my 6 years at Hogwarts, albeit subtly. However, in his memories I saw that Dumbledore had worked out I was a Horcrux. Everything began to make sense; I could hear when the other Horcruxes were near, I could see into Voldemort's mind, and he into mine. I tried my upmost to prevent it, but I was never very good at occlumency. And I could speak parseltongue too, something which I have been unable to do since his death."

People were nodding heads, as if they knew what was coming next.

"That was when I knew, if I wanted Lord Voldemort to die then I would have to give myself up to him."

Harry paused. Looking down at the cue cards in his hands, Hermione had written him a short list to practise from, they couldn't afford to tell the entire story, or they would be here for hours, but they also couldn't afford to miss any important details out.

"I went to the forbidden forest, holding the golden snitch I had caught in my mouth at my very first quidditch game. Dumbledore had left this to me in his will. Hermione told me all about snitches flesh memories and how they work, I had tried pressing my mouth to it before and a small message had appeared 'I open at the close' is what it said. I didn't really understand what it meant before, but when I was in that forest alone, I finally realised. I pressed my lips to it and said 'I am about to die'. The snitch opened up and the resurrection stone came out of it."

Gasps were heard now across the room. People had obviously heard of that one.

"I squeezed it tightly in my hand, and there before me was my Mother, Father, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Seeing them gave me the courage to go on."

Hermione could see that many in the crowd had misty eyes and some seemed to be breathless.

"I dropped the stone, and it happened shortly after that. Voldemort used the killing curse. I expected it to kill me, but it actually only killed the Horcrux inside of me. I played dead."

"This is when Narcissa Malfoy, defendant number 2" Harry nodded toward her "was sent to analyse me. She could tell I was alive and asked me if Draco was in the castle and if he was alive. I had seen him, so I said that he was. She proclaimed me dead to Lord Voldemort and his followers. They had Hagrid carry me back up to the castle."

"Neville Longbottom killed Nagini the snake with the sword of Gryffindor, leaving only Voldemort. He was killed by his own rebounded curse."

The slightest shift by anyone in that courtroom would have been heard from miles away. People stood gaping, awestruck at what had just been said.

"There is more to this story, so much more. But I am afraid it is too much to tell, I hope what I have told you today will suffice and that you forgive me for not wanting to speak every detail."

A slow clap began, that grew faster and louder within a few seconds. Cheering and whooping then began and people began to rejoice in the reminder of their freedom.

"People, that is enough" Kingsley boomed, establishing quiet within the room once more.

"Potter, we will be using the evidence you have provided for defendant number 2 in her case, do you understand?"

"Yes sir" Harry replied.

"Very well then Mr Potter, you may return to your seat"

Muttering throughout the crowd continued as Kinsley said "Defendant number 2, Narcissa Malfoy, please come up to the stand"

For all she had been through, Hermione thought she stood tall. Her head was not hanging low, but she looked directly at Shacklebolt and Harry, nodded, and continued to the stand. The clamps making the piercing noise once again.

"Narcissa Malfoy, you are not expected of death eater activity directly, but of being associated with the doings of He Who Must Not Be Named, do you understand?" Said Kingsley

"I understand fully" said Narcissa confidently.

"Well then, this trial will decide whether you are to be allowed freedom. You understand this too?"

"Again, I fully understand." Hermione noticed that there was a slight twitch in her right hand, but other than that she looked completely unafraid.

"As Harry Potter has just told us, you said that he was dead after He Who Must Not Be Named used the killing curse on him. Why did you do this?" asked Kingsley

"Mr. Potter had told me that my son, Draco, was alive and in the castle. I had no intention of helping the Dark Lord, I wanted to save my family. By proclaiming that he was dead, I knew the Dark Lord would lead us back up to the castle, and allow me to find my son. I would have had no chance of escaping on my own if I had not done this, and in that time Draco, or myself, may have been injured or killed." Narcissa explained.

"So you didn't care whether He Who Must Not Be Named won the battle?" Kingsley said inquiringly.

"Not at all" Narcissa said sharply "I did not want to be affiliated with the Dark Lords plans, I wanted to bring my family to safety. Once Lucius and I returned to the castle and the fighting broke out again, we cast no spells against either side. We just wanted to find our son and return to safety."

"So, you are saying that you didn't say Potter was dead to save him, you did it to save your own son?"

"In many ways, yes I did it for my son. But you also must take into account, that I was not fighting for the dark lord, I indirectly helped the Potter conquer the Dark Lord, and I did this knowingly." Narcissa stated with confidence radiating from her.

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy, for now, you may return to your seat" said Kingsley with a tone of oncoming finality, "Ms. Granger, please would you stand to give your evidence in the defence of defendants number 2 and 3."

Sweet Merlin! She had not imagined Narcissa to be so calm and controlled, she thought that Narcissa would be difficult, full of tears, apologies and stops and starts, but her trial was over incredibly quickly. Hermione felt as if she had obviously underestimated her ability to deal with a stressful situation. Now the pressure was on her, Hermione was definitely not the composed, disciplined character that Narcissa was, lately she had become increasingly hot headed, and could only hope no one would interrupt her talking to disagree with her, or she might snap at them pretty savagely.

Her fingertips trembled against her shirt as she tried to pull it down and flatten it out, if her appearance was marginally better than usual, it might give her the confidence not to fumble and mess up completely.

After some time, Hermione reached the stand. She panicked for a moment as she thought the clamps would come up around her ankles.

But Hermione composed herself, needing to remember she was not on trial herself!

As she looked out into the crowds of people all staring at her, she was set into an uneasy state, but nevertheless she looked down at her cue cards and began.

"I am here today to defend Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. During last year, in our search for the horcruxes, we were caught by some snatchers in the woods, as our magical protections fell due to Harry saying 'Voldemort'"

Hermione flicked over to her next card.

"When we were caught, we all used fake names. I said I was Penelope Clearwater, an older Ravenclaw student I knew to be a half-blood. However, one of the snatchers saw my picture in the paper, and knew I was Hermione Granger, known to be travelling with Harry potter. So they took us to Malfoy Manor."

_Shit, _thought Hermione. She'd missed something out.

"Sorry, I forgot to mention that just before the snatchers caught us, I jinxed Harry's face, so that it swelled up and looked like he'd had some kind of allergic reaction to an insect bite; meaning that he was less likely to be recognised."

She was flustered now, after messing up the order of what she was going to say. _Damn it, _thought Hermione again. She couldn't afford to make another mistake and get even more flustered; the jury had to believe in what she was saying! If she wasn't cogent, it might compromise the situation the Malfoy's deserved to be in.

"Err, yeah, so. We, um, got to Malfoy Manor. Yeah, we arrived at Malfoy Manor. Some of the snatchers had searched our tent in the forest, and they'd found the sword of Gryffindor. The sword had been planted by Severus Snape in the forest for Harry to find, as he knew that it could destroy Horcruxes."

Hermione felt as if she was finally getting into the swing of things now.

"The sword would allow us to destroy Slytherin's locket, the Horcrux which we had in our possession at the time, because it was impregnated with Basilisk venom, from when Harry had used it to kill the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets."

This was where things got even more complicated, but Hermione felt that she really did have to explain as much of the story as she could.

"So, when at Malfoy Manor, Bellatrix Lestrange saw the sword. This sent her into a rage like I had never seen. She was shrieking that we were thieves, as she was convinced the sword was in her vault at Gringotts. We now know that this is where one of Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes was hidden. She obviously thought we might have taken that too."

_God damn it I've messed it up again. _She'd forgotten to talk about Draco not identifying Harry!

"Oh sorry, I missed out the first part, sorry I'm just so…"

Hermione took a moment to collect herself. She had all the facts in her head and on her cards. It wasn't the worst thing that could've happened, definitely not the best but nonetheless she had to continue.

"When we first arrived at the Manor, Lucius asked Draco if he could identify the person the snatchers suspected was Harry. Which if you knew Harry, like Draco had done for 6 years, it was obviously him. However Draco deliberated and told his Father and Mother that he couldn't be sure. He did the same with us, reiterating how he could not be certain, even though he knew. There was a certain look in Draco's eyes, it looked like fear, but you will have to ask him. However all of this gave Harry some precious time."

_Although I made a mistake, it still fits in quite nicely _thought Hermione, as she continued her recount

"So, as they weren't sure if Harry really was Harry, they sent him and Ron to the dungeon, and, Bellatrix decided to violently question me about how we had acquired the sword of Gryffindor. She used the cruciatus curse on me, I told her the sword we found was a copy. Draco was there. He heard my screams of pain, and he saw Bellatrix threaten to kill me. However I know what there was nothing anyone could have done in that room to stop Bellatrix trying to hurt me or kill me, she was nearing a psychotic state and I remain positive that if anyone had tried to negotiate with her, she either would have tortured me even more, killed me, or killed them. Rather than thinking of Draco as an onlooker to this terrible situation, I see him as a victim of the circumstance he was forced into."

Hermione paused, breathing deeply before her next sentence.

"And without Draco's hesitancy to identify Harry, Ron and I, Voldemort may have been called, and I don't think I would be telling you this now."

The audience was stunned to silence.

"How we escaped Malfoy Manor is of no importance, but I do strongly believe that Draco's actions here saved all of our lives, and gave Harry the chance to go on and ultimately kill Voldemort."

She continued,

"In terms of defendant 2, Narcissa Malfoy, during the battle of Hogwarts I saw her attack no one from either side, confirming what she has given in evidence."

Above all, although she'd had a few slip ups, it could have gone much worse. She felt partially alleviated that her telling of the story was over. Although, the outcome still remained; this made her stomach lurch.

"Miss Granger, thank you for your evidence, please would you return to your seat."

In contrast to her off balance walk to the stand, as she returned to her seat, there was almost a bounce in her step.

Now it was Draco's turn. Hermione watched his eyes glistening with fear as Kingsley called him up to the stand. He seemed to have become accustomed to the sound of the clamps now.

"Draco Malfoy you stand accused of death eater activity, do you understand?" Kingsley asked

Draco coughed lightly before uttering a slight "Yes."

"And you understand that this trial will determine whether you are granted freedom?" Kingsley continued.

"Yes I do." Draco replied.

"Very well, we shall begin. Can you recount your own version of events, when Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley were at Malfoy Manor?"

"Well, some snatchers brought them in. Potter's face was really swelled up, but I could tell that it was him. You could see his scar and his glasses were still on."

Draco shifted slightly in the seat, pausing to think.

"He had the same build and I knew that he was travelling with Granger and Weasley. I'd been to school with all three for 6 years; there was no denying who they were."

Hermione began to twist her fingers together in agitation

"My parents asked me if I knew it was Potter, I said that I couldn't be sure. My parents were deliberating whether to call You Know Who, and were going to if I said that it definitely was Potter. At school, to put it nicely, Potter and I were not on good terms. But I never wanted him dead. I think this was mutual. During the battle of Hogwarts he saved my life at least once, maybe twice I'm not sure. But anyway," Draco's eyes flickered over toward Harry and herself "I did protect Potter."

Hermione noticed Harry nodding in agreement. Although Harry seemed to be understanding of Draco, she hardly imagined the two being bosom friends after the trial.

"I didn't want to help You Know Who. I didn't really have a side in the war. I'd been pushed to join the death eaters in my sixth year at school when my Father had been sent to Azkaban, to take his place. I'd been set with the task of murdering Albus Dumbledore. I bragged at first, but it got worse as the year went on. I'm…just…I'm not capable of murder."

"Are you saying you were forced to join the death eaters?" Kingsley questioned.

"Well, You Know Who invited me to take my Father's place, saying that he had a great task for me. If I had refused I would most likely be dead. So yes, I would say I was forced." Draco replied, fairly bluntly in Hermione's eyes.

"And what about when you watched Ms. Granger being tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange? Did you have a say in this?" inquired Kingsley.

"No. No I didn't. Bellatrix was deranged anyway, let alone when she was angry. It..." Draco winced slightly as he continued to speak "It was one of the worst experiences of my life. I've never felt as guilty and terrified at the same time."

"And what do you mean by this?" Kingsley asked, leaning forward in his chair.

"I felt so guilty for letting Bellatrix hurt her but I couldn't stop it. She was terrifying. I was scared she would call You Know Who when the goblin identified the sword as a copy, as he'd have no reason to be angry with her. I was so terrified of the whole situation me and my family were in. It is not a time I wish to look back upon ever again." Malfoy finished, looking up at Kingsley.

"Return to your seat Mr Malfoy" said Kingsley brusquely. He obviously had heard enough.

As Malfoy staggered back to his chair, Hermione assumed his ankles must have been hurt by the clamps. Her chest tightened with fear. Here came the vote of the Wizengamot.

"Defendant number 1, please stand" Kingsley rumbled.

Lucius Malfoy stood, averted is gaze from Kingsley and scanned the faces of the courtroom.

He found hers. He gave her a look that contained upmost meaning. At first Hermione thought it was remorse and then thanks. But the lines of his face changed in an instant, he looked at her as if the action alone were nauseating.

What the hell was going on?

"Do you plead guilty or not guilty to the charges against you?"

"I am guilty" stated Lucius, reverting his eyes back to the Minister.

"Members of the Wizengamot, raise your hands if you think defendant number 1 should be allowed to leave on the terms discussed earlier, if said information proves to be of use to the Ministry."

Almost every person wearing a red cloak raised their hand.

Lucius looked incredibly relieved.

After the look he had just given Hermione, she thought his punishment was too weak and nowhere near long enough! She'd never liked Lucius, and she knew that his punishment was so incredibly feeble, because his donation to the repair of Hogwarts most certainly was not.

Her blood curdled at the thought that he may be the very reason that she even had a chance to return to Hogwarts.

_No, _thought Hermione. _They turned their backs on Voldemort, let them live. _

Breathing, she awaited Kingsley to speak once more.

"Defendant number 2, please stand."

Narcissa rose gracefully, locking eyes with Kingsley the entire time.

"Do you plead guilty or not guilty to the charges against you?"

"Not guilty" said Narcissa assertively.

"Members of the Wizengamot, raise your hand if you think defendant number 2 should be prosecuted." Few hands entered the air.

"Raise your hand if you think the defendant should be cleared of all charges."

Again, most hands rose. Narcissa did not smile but looked down nervously at her son.

"Very well, Narcissa Malfoy you have been cleared of all charges. You will be allowed to collect your wand after the trial."

A tear fell from her right eye, but she now conveyed no other emotion in her face.

"Defendant number 3, please stand."

Draco's legs were still shaking from his trial as he straightened up to his full height.

"Do you plead guilty or not guilty to the charges against you?"

"Not guilty" Malfoy said in a near whisper, coughing slightly afterward.

"Once again, members of the Wizengamot, please raise your hand if you find the defendant guilty."

There was no movement whatsoever in the courtroom.

"Raise your hand if you think the defendant should be cleared of all charges."

Every single hand rose.

"That concludes this trial. Arthur Weasley, please would you escort Lucuis Malfoy to the atrium to meet Williamson." Kingsley nodded toward Mr Weasley and then the door. Lucius obviously had to be escorted off the premises.

Hermione turned to Harry, "Draco's wand?" she hissed, frowning at him. She'd completely forgotten about that.

Harry shrugged, "No idea what happened to it, probably somewhere in Hogwarts."

He let out a small sigh. Hermione understood why, this whole ordeal felt like an anti-climax "Let's get out of here." He muttered, tapping her on the shoulder.

The knot in Hermione's stomach was finally released. Although that look Malfoy Sr. had given her made her feel uneasy, maybe she was just imagining things? Or maybe that was his best attempt at a kind face.

_Oh what does it matter? It's over, they're free. _

Hermione left the courtroom it a much better emotional state than she had entered.

Looking over her shoulder at Draco in his Mother's embrace, she was glad to have been part of it.


End file.
